The sunglasses
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: It has been a year since the battle with Berialvamdemon, Miyako has feelings for a certain goggle boy but he has feelings for another. (Onesided Daiyako, hinted Dairu.)


Miyako sat on the edge of the bench as she eyed the sky, as she suspected the dark clouds were threatening rain. Luckily that had already came and went this morning creating a damp atmosphere all around her, which somehow worse then the rain itself.  
She sighed, this was rather pathetic to just sit here on a wet bench in the middle of the park being slightly depressed about _him_. There wasn't anyone she could talk to about this, she's a bit afraid that he would find out from someone else and he would ether come yell at her, tell her off, say he's in love with someone else or he really _likes_ her. The last thing she needs is one of those happening until she's ready.

The question is when will she be ready.

Standing up Miyako thought about it, should she tell him soon? Or just keep this all bottled up forever. She wanted to talk to someone about this but who should she talk to, Sora would say tell him how she feels, Hikari would tell her the same, Momoko would run right off to Jun after hearing about it and tell her, Mimi would tell her to go to him if she feels it's right.  
In the end all of her friends would say go tell to him, but she doesn't know about his feelings. Maybe there is one person she can talk to, she went to find Motomiya Daisuke.

(-)

He was leaning against the railing, looking out at the streets and tall buildings as usual since the fight with Berialvamdemon. Not it was a daily or even weekly event but he comes out here quite a bit, she was a bit lucky in her guess. Now she try to figure out to approach him without tipping him off, several ideas came to mind but it was too late. Daisuke noticed her.  
He smiled at her, this almost caused her to blush but somehow, by some miracle, she manage to keep it at bay. He was still the same old goof he was a year ago, with the exception of the sunglasses.

They rested where his goggles use to be, and with his goggles around his neck he looked like some sort of a hotshot fighter pilot when ever they went to the digital world. She kind of was curious on where he'd got them, besides looking a bit beat up there was a crack in one lens.  
_They look familiar,_ she found herself thinking quite a bit. But she has to tend to the matter at hand. She took a deep breath before sighing, "some bad weather, isn't it?"

"I don't mind a little rain," he smiled a bit. "Perfect weather for bishounen to angst their life away, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is if your very depressed." Miyako kind of laughed inwardly while trying to get her mind to function right, "you depressed?" She suddenly start to kick herself for saying such an idiotic thing.

"No, not really." He shrugged, his smile faded a little and he appear a bit more at ease. "I'm just thinking about someone, that's all."

"Oh," Miyako tried to hide her disappointment, but Daisuke had sensed it. He was giving her a look of concern.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Miyako felt like she was caught like a deer the headlights, she wanted the subject to change to anything at all. "So who are you thinking about?"

"No one in particular," Daisuke shifted. "Maybe someone, these sunglasses's owner." He pointed up at them for his point, "I was thinking of promising to give them back when we met again."

"Well I would fix that lens before you do so," Miyako lean back. Rolling around her tongue a bit her heart was beating at a fast pace at the thought of Daisuke waiting for someone else, she try to calm herself that this person could be just a friend.

"It's fine, as long as she get's them back," Daisuke looked a bit a out of characterly methodical for a moment before he laughed. "So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing," Miyako was curious why did Daisuke become so unusually somber a moment ago. She crossed her arms, "really much to talk about."She was silent for a moment as she looked up at the sunglasses, in her mind she can picture this young girl with long flowing hair and that _bright up the world_ smile just melting away Daisuke.  
She can't believe she is actually jealous of someone she hasn't met yet. She had to hide a developing blush, this wasn't going as she had planned. Probably she doesn't **have** a plan.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Daisuke lean forward a bit as he gave Miyako a odd look, she was blushing even worse. He recognize that blush, it was when she was near someone she thought was cute.  
He couldn't help but blush himself. "Miyako-chan?"

"Daisuke, it's not quite what you think!" Miyako leap away from while going onto the defence, "I just saw someone over there on the other side of the bridge. That's all, I wasn't looking at you."

Daisuke was silent for a moment as he lean back, Miyako felt her legs start to weaver as her mind wanted to shut down right there for such an embarrassing show. He just reached up and brought down the sunglasses over his eyes, "do you want to know how did I get theses?"

"Excuse me?" Miyako was a bit confused and a little angry, she was hoping that Daisuke was going to probe into her feelings until she confessed them to him. She crossed her arms and silently huffed, why does he have to be so thick headed?

"I found them," he said as he ignored her actions. "At our last battle when Berialvamdemon had sent you all to your dream lifestyles I was left in this blinding flash, I fell to my knee and there they were." He momentarily removed them, "with a small crack in them from when they fell from the owner. They helped with the flash, and kind of lead me to you guys."

"So... don't understand, did you meet the person that owns them." Miyako look at the sunglasses, they don't look like a pair that anyone she knew wore. "Who's are they?"

"They're... my crush's," Miyako felt her body grow intensely weak after hearing those words. "I silently promise her to keep them until we met again, which should be soon."

"Who is she?" Miyako was forcing herself to remain calm, she was trying really hard to keep herself form strangling the name from his lips and hunting this girl down. She was also trying not to cry as well.

"That's isn't very important, now is it?" Daisuke shrugged. He lean back against the railing, he was smiling but it was comforting. He laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm afraid if I told you, you would tear me limb from limb."

"No, I wouldn't." Miyako lied, she would make him eat his own organs. "You are acting like I like you." She stood there next to him for a few minutes, they were silently thinking of what to say next. Miyako was feeling so foolish at this point, Daisuke _knows_ about her feelings for him and she was playing second fiddle to some mystery girl that he won't tell her the name of.  
What does one say in this situation?

"I gotta go," Daisuke pushed away from the railing. He was about to walk away but stopped, he turn to look at Miyako. "Don't be mad, Miyako-chan."

"Why not?"

"It would be wrong to string someone along for a while then dump them for someone else," Daisuke said with a smile. "I have too much respect for you to do that. Who knows, maybe she won't be interested or interesting."

"Daisuke," Miyako was a little taken back. While it hurt a little but she saw Daisuke's point, this a pin prick compared to the chest opening knife wound if he had just strung her along until this girl had came back. As she watch him leave, she still couldn't help but wonder who was the other person.

(-)

He stood there on the edge of primarily village, a soft wind rustle the leaves. The many child and baby Digimon were asking him some questions, the answer was the same "I'm waiting for someone." Looking up once in a while he crossed his arms, in a moment the familiar blue mane of Elecmon appeared with a young girl in a long red dress.  
She has long white hair and vermilion eyes, her skin was white and purple lips. Daisuke shifted his weight when they were only a few feet apart, she just sneered while crossing her arms.

He smiled as he held out a pair of sunglasses, "I thought I return these."

"Whatever," she snapped while taking them. She looked at the crack in one of the lens, that's going to need to be repaired but for now she has to focus on the future. Without her boss she has no purpose, and without a purpose she felt lost.  
She walked away, without looking back leaving Daisuke and Elecmon to stand in the shade. She stopped for a second, something didn't feel right with it. Taking them off she found something on them, a piece of paper was rolled up and attached to one side of the sunglasses.

"Why did you wait for her?" Elecmon asked Daisuke.

"Because she had a rough life," he said. "I figure if someone is there for her maybe she would be better then before, maybe she will become a better person this time."

"You actually think she can turn out better this time?"

The girl looked over at the duo, as she turned away she smiled while placing her sunglasses on. "Yeah," Daisuke smiled. "I really do."


End file.
